


How do you get that lonely?

by zianourrybitch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zianourrybitch/pseuds/zianourrybitch





	How do you get that lonely?

Jade's POV  
I sat there on my laptop reading through all of my mentions on Twitter. I couldn't stop crying.  
*go die bitch*  
*you don't deserve harry*  
*why are you with Harry? He could do better*  
*ugly cunt. kill yourself*  
I had been dating Harry for about two years, and his fans hated me. I hated myself. I would go on Twitter every day and all I saw were hurtful tweets. It caused me to start cutting, but I never let Harry see them. It was so hard for me because Harry was always working, so I didn't get to see him that often. "It's too much." I thought. "They're right. Harry could do better. I can't take this anymore." I started crying even harder before getting up and grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling a note saying I was sorry. Then I went to my bathroom and grabbed my blades. I went back to the bedroom and sat on the bed. I grabbed my phone and sent Harry a tweet.  
*@Harry_Styles I love you so much. You are, and will forever be, my world.*  
Then I sent him a text saying I love him. I brought the blade to my wrist, slicing down instead of across like I normally did. Blood started flowing from my arms. I cut over and over again until I started feeling lightheaded. I kept cutting until I was shaking so hard, the blade fell from my hand. I was too weak to even cry anymore. I felt my eyes start to shut as I heard the front door open.  
Harry's POV  
I stopped by the florist on my way home to get some flowers for Jade. As I waited to pay, I pulled out the small black box from my pocket. I opened it and smiled at the diamond ring that lay inside. I put it back in my pocket as my phone buzzed twice. The first was a tweet from Jade.  
*@JadeGrey: @Harry_Styles I love you so much. You are, and will forever be, my world.*  
I smiled as I opened her text telling me she loved me. I paid for the flowers and drove home. I pulled into the drive and saw Jade's car there. I walked inside and all of the downstairs lights were off. "Jade?" I called. There was no answer, so I thought maybe she was asleep. I walked up to the bedroom and opened the door. I screamed at the scene in front of me. "Jade!" I cried, dropping the flowers as I ran to her. She was covered in blood as I noticed the cuts on her arms. "Jade please don't leave me! Why did you do this? Come back! I need you! I love you! Baby please!" I cried and cried, holding her body close to mine. After what felt like hours of me holding her lifeless body and crying, I knew I needed to call the police. They came and took her body away, leaving me with only the memories of her. I crawled into bed and pulled her pillow to me. I noticed a note under her pillow. It had my name on it, so I sat up and opened it.  
Dear Harry,  
First off, I love you. I knew, from the day I met you, that I wanted to spend my life with you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. Secondly, I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry that I couldn't be the person that I should have been. I thought that I could deal with the hurtful things that your fans said to me. And for a while, I could. But it started getting worse. There were days when I wouldn't see a single nice thing written about me. It hurt so much. But I hid it from you because you always saw me as a strong person. Unfortunately, I could only be strong for so long before it was my time to break. I'm sorry I couldn't stay strong for you. Maybe now you can actually find someone who deserves you, and who your fans approve of. Just know that I love you. And none of this is your fault.  
Eternally Yours,  
Jade  
By the time I was finally able to finish reading it, it was soaked from the tears I let fall. "Oh Jade! Why didn't you tell me? I would have done something. Anything. To take that pain away from you." I continued to cry as I sat there. I noticed that her laptop was open and logged into Twitter. I walked over to it and saw all of the hurtful things the so called fans had said to her. I pulled out my phone and sent out a tweet.  
*I hope you guys are happy. All of the disgusting things you said to Jade finally were too much. Now she's gone. YOU took her away from me.*  
3 years later  
I sat at my kitchen table, looking at a picture of Jade. I rested my head on my arm as I thought of all the memories we shared. I took a deep breath as I got up and walked to my car. I drove to the cemetery and walked to Jade's grave. I cleared away the dead flowers and replaced them with the new ones I brought. I sat on the ground by her headstone and sighed. "Hey Jade. How have you been? It's been 3 years since the day I found you in our bedroom. I still wish you would have told me how sad you were. My life hasn't been the same since you left me. I'm still in the band, but once our contract is up, I'm leaving. I don't get the same joy of performing anymore, knowing that it was our fans that caused this. You were the love of my life. You know, I was gonna propose to you that night. I still wear the ring I was going to give you around my neck. You wanted me to move on and find someone else, but how can you replace your soulmate? The love of your life? My life feels meaningless without you here. I haven't spoken to your parents since the funeral. They blame me for what happened. And maybe it is my fault. Maybe I never should have brought you into this in the first place. I just don't know anymore. You were always my rock. You told me what I should do in difficult situations. But you aren't here to tell me what to do now. I just miss you so much. I will always love you babe. Save a spot for me where you are. I'll see you soon." I leaned down and kissed the beautiful picture of her on her headstone before getting up and leaving.  
7 years later  
No one's POV  
Harry sat there in his bedroom, the same bedroom that Jade took her life in ten years ago. He was looking at a picture of the two of them. He had long since quit the band and his life had taken a turn for the worse. He silently let his tears fall before whispering, "I'll see you real soon babe."  
*The next days headline*  
Former One Direction singer, Harry Styles, found dead in his home. Sources say it was a suicide. Yesterday marked the ten year anniversary of Style's late girlfriend, Jade Grey's death. Coincidence? We think not.


End file.
